Season 2, by me
by NearlyGenius
Summary: What happens when a new kid at the house tries to take Nina from Fabian? And can Sibuna come together to solve the mystery of Saras words? I do not own House of Anubis.
1. Arriving

**Disclaimer-I don not own House of Anubis **

First day back to school

Nina got out of the cab, talking to Amber.

"Nina!" Fabian cried, seeing her.

"Fabian!" Nina cried, dropping her luggage to run faster. They got to the center of the walkway, and hugged. They pressed their lips together in an embrace.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Squealed Amber.

"Finally," said Mick, coming in from the house. They separated.

"Here, let me help you with your luggage," Fabian said, walking over.

"Don't worry, I got it," Nina said, and picked up the luggage.

"I'm getting it one way or another!" Fabian said, picking Nina up in his arms. They both laughed. Eventually, they went in the house, raising awes from the girls, and pats on the back from the boys, as well as a chorus of finallys from basically everyone. Mara walked in with a new boy.

"…And that's our only couple that everyone wanted to get together," she said. Everyone laughed.

"Well," said Amber, "we have to go unpack!" She pulled Nina and Joy with her, to their shared room. Before they left, Nina and Fabian squeezed in a kiss.

When they got the room, Amber quickly shut the door.

"Nina, there is going to be a fight," She said. Nina and Joy looked at her quizzically.

"Between Fabian and new kid," she explained. More quizzical looks.

"Because they both like you!" Ambers comment roused laughs from the two girls.

"Oh please!" Nina said.

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you?"  
"Fabian loves her!" Joy explained.

"New kid!" Amber said, "He looked at you like Fabian used to!"

Meanwhile, in Fabian, Mick, and new kid(Aiden)'s room…

"What do you think of the American?" Mick asked Aiden.

"Watch it," Fabian said, "You _are _talking about the one I love!"

"Does she love you?" Aiden asked.

"Why?" Fabian asked, nervous.

"I'm just saying, she can be won over," Aiden started unpacking.

"Watch it. If you keep making those kind of comments about her, Fabian is going to break a bone. Yours!" Mick joked.

"No, no. I want to hear this," Fabian said, signaling Aiden to go on.

"Well, I've taken a liking to her. She is sweet…" Fabian had to be restrained by Mick.

"Calm down, mate, I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that," Mick laughed.

"Yeah," Aiden reassured, "It already feels like home here! I have a room, a house mother, and a girl to chase."

"Who?" Mick asked, suddenly anxious. If that little rat was going after Mara…

"Nina," Aiden said, and left the room.


	2. The next morning

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis **

The next day

Nina walked in to breakfast the next morning, and saw Fabian sitting at the kitchen table, talking to a surprisingly early awake Mick.

_Amber doesn't know what she's talking about!_ Nina thought, as she sat down, greeted by a smile and kiss by Fabian.

"You know, I like seeing you first thing in the morning!" Nina said, brightly. Fabian smiled back at her. _Aiden is never going to steal her away from me. Neither is anyone else._ He thought. _I wonder if my lipstick is better pink or red._ Amber thought, walking into the kitchen. She planned to fully discuss the possibilities with Nina later. Shortly after, Alfie entered the kitchen, with a spider. When she wasn't looking, he put it on Ambers plate.

"Ahh!" She screamed, stood up, and jumped into Alfies waiting arms. He laughed. She jumped out, and slapped him on the arm.

"Alfie! That was not funny!" Jerome walked into the kitchen.

"Aw, Alfie! You did the prank without me!" He complained. Patricia and Joy walked in, arm in arm, and examined the scene.

"Told you they got stupider while you were gone," Patricia said, rolling her eyes. Mara ran into the room.

"Has anyone seen my textbook?" She exclaimed, and ran out of the room. Alfi lifted her textbook from underneath his seat. Both Jerome and Mick gave him looks.

"Well, then. I guess I'll return it," He picked up the spider, "Oh Mara!" Finally, Aiden walked in.

"Good morning!" He said, and sat down next to Nina. Fabian tightened his grip on her.

"Fabian, be nice!" Nina whispered.

"I'll tell you about him later," Fabian whispered back.

"All this whispering is very secretive!" Aiden said.

"They really are in love!" Amber cooed. Aiden looked disapprovingly, which, of course, Amber caught. She looked at Nina, who rolled her eyes. Fabian caught the disapproving look too, and looked at Mick, who looked at Aiden, along with Fabian. They were clearly saying, "Don't even think of trying anything."

Aiden scooted closer to Nina to prove his point, "No one tells me what to do."

"Oh no!" Nina cried.

"What!" Fabian asked, worried.

"Nothing," Nina said, "We've gotta go, now! Amber, its our class!"

"Oh no! You mean that new thing their trying out for next year?" Amber looked at her watch, "Oh no! You're right!" Nina and Amber rushed out of the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Amber squealed.

"What?"  
"Oh, tell me you didn't notice that!"

"What?"

"Aiden totally likes you!"  
"Doesn't matter, I love Fabian!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Nina! Its still sweet! He looks at you like Fabian used to!"

"Ambe...Wait, he always liked me!"

"This explains everything! You never knew Fabian liked you, and now you don't know Aiden likes you!"  
"He doesn't like me!"

"We will continue this after class," Amber said.

Meanwhile…

"You had best stay away from Nina," Fabian threatened Aiden.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Aiden challenged. Fabian a step closer, "I am. Besides, she would never fall for _you._" He informed. Aiden took a step closer, "I think she would fancy a date with me."

"I think she wouldn't."

"Well then, we'll just ask her."  
"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Nina's soon to be ex-boyfriend."

"How do you propose we do this?"

"We'll both ask her out on Friday, and see."  
"Fine."


	3. The Dating Question

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis **

That Night

Everyone was in the living room. Fabian was sitting in the armchair, and Nina was sitting on his lap. Amber was using her little mirror to fix her makeup. Alfie and Jerome were planning some prank. Mara was helping Mick with his homework, but all Mick cared learning about were her lips. Joy and Patricia were talking. Aiden walked in and took the seat as close to Nina as possible. Fabian and Mick gave him a dirty look. Amber gave Nina the "I told you so" look, and Nina rolled her eyes.

"So, Nina," Aiden scooted closer. Nina, feeling uncomfortable, moved further down Fabians lap. Aiden scooted closer, forgetting her discomfort.

He started again, "So, Nina. Would you fancy a date with me on Friday?" Nina knew that would make Fabian mad, so she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Everyone but Mick, Fabian, and Amber laughed.

"You still haven't answered my question," Aiden scooted closer. Nina figured out he wasn't kidding.

"I told you so!" Amber squealed, thrashing up from her seat so fast, it knocked off Joy and Patricia, who were sitting next to her.

"You're not serious," Nina said, to Aiden.

"So that's a yes!" Aiden said excitedly.

"No! Of course not! I love Fabian!" She exclaimed. She moved even farther onto Fabians lap. Aiden stood up.  
"You've turned me down this time, but mark my words, Nina Martin, you will be mine," He turned around.

"Give the word, and we'll tear him limb from limb!" Mick exclaimed, looking at Fabian.

"I want to take care of him myself," Fabian said. Nina tried to calm, but, despite her best efforts, he went to confront Aiden.

"Don't worry," Mick reassured, "Fabian can take Aiden." Despite Joy, Patricia, Amber, and Mara all trying to calm her down, Nina kept worrying about what was going on. But it reached its peak when she heard a crash from upstairs. Everyone ran to see what had happened.


	4. Sara

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis **

**Your comments are really cool! I love reading them! Keep commenting!**

The Next Morning

Nina walked into the kitchen. Fabian was the only one up. She was glad to have some alone time with him.

"Nina," he said, seeing her, "what do you think is the least detectable way of killing Aiden?"

Nina rolled her eyes.

"After what happened last night, I wouldn't think you'd be fighting for a while," She said, giving him a kiss.

"I won!"

"He broke your wrist!"  
"I broke his arm!" Nina laughed at Fabians joke.

"If you weren't so cute, sweet, smart, funny, and perfect I every way possible, I would really hurt you," Nina kissed Fabian. Suddenly they heard something coming down the stairs. It was Amber and Joy. They looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked.

"The, Sara, light…"Amber started.  
"Box, sword, scream…"Joy continued.

"Take a deep breath, and start again," Nina said, grabbing them both by the arms.

Joy took a deep breath, "Ok, so, we were in the room, and there was a light, and a big box came out of nowhere, with a sword, and a lady, Amber says her name was Sara, she told us, "We can no longer rest in piece, the one trying to steal her heart, he took the…" and then there was a scream, and she was gone!"

Amber looked around, "I think its time to reform Sibuna."

"I don't like all this whispering," Aiden came in, "It makes me think you guys are keeping secrets a devoted boyfriend should know," He came to stand by Nina. Fabian almost got up.

"I swear, if Nina wasn't on my lap, I would hurt you!" Fabian threatened.

"Sorry. I just came in to tell my girlfriend, Nina, good morning," He said, taking a step closer to Nina.

"I don't like you!" Nina yelled. Fabian went to get up again, and Nina put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I better go," Aiden said, leaving. As soon as he was out of earshot, Fabian relaxed.

"Get everyone, and we'll have a Sibuna meeting tonight," Nina said.

"In our room," Amber said.


	5. Sibuna

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis **

**I love reading your comments!**

That Night In Amber, Joy, and Ninas room

The old Sibuna club was seated around the room. Amber and Joy had just recounted their story, and everyone looked a little shaken.

"So, what should we do?" Patricia broke the silence.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Alfie said, "We need to get Sibuna back together!"

"I think we should take a vote," Jerome said, "All in favor," Everyone chanted "I"

"And all opposed," the room was silent, "That settles it." Amber looked a little too excited.

"What are we going to do first?" She asked.

"I think," Joy said, "We need to question Aiden." Everyone looked at her.

"She's right," Nina said.  
"You're not falling for him," Fabian asked.

"No!" Nina answered, quickly. And gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Amber sighed, "Joy's right. 'The one trying to steal her heart' is obviously Aiden. We need to speak to him."

"Fine," Fabian gave in, "But if he tries anything, I am going to kill him."

"It is ten o'clock. You have precisely five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop," Victor called from downstairs.

"We better go," Alfie said.

"Sibuna," Amber said, putting one hand over her eye.

"Sibuna," The others joined, repeating the signal. As they left, Fabian couldn't hide a smile that he and most of the others would be doing something Aiden didn't know, and, probably, _against _Aiden.

"Fabian," Alfie stopped him in front of his door, "I think its time to tell Mick and Mara about this."

Fabian nodded, "We'll discuss it next time." Then each of them went to bed.


	6. Decisions, decisions

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis **

**I love reading your comments!**

The Next Morning: The kitchen

Amber walked into the kitchen the next morning, and everyone but Aiden was there. Sibuna saw her enter, and nodded at each other.  
"Guys," Alfie started, "Have you ever seen us act off?"  
"You? All the time!" Mick exclaimed.

"All of us though. Like, say something. Sibuna?" Fabian continued.

"Yeah," Mick admitted.

"Well, you see," Amber picked up, "Sibuna is our club."  
"And," Joy jumped in, "We want you to join!"  
"But," Patricia explained, "You need to know about it." It was time for Nina to close, as they rehearsed when Alfie and Fabian came back.

"Last year, did you notice we sneaked around a lot? We were solving a mystery. And there's another one. I'm warning you now, it will put your lives in danger," She said.

"So what do you think?" Alfie closed. Mick and Mara whispered for a few minutes.

"We want to join," Mara said. They were all pleased.

"We meet tonight, in mine, Nina, and Joys room," Amber said.

"Sibuna!" Alfie said.

"That's our motto, I suppose. Anubis backwards," Fabian explained.

"Sibuna," They all said.

"Whats Sibuna?" Aiden asked, coming over to stand by Nina.  
"Nothing you need to know about," Fabian snapped.

"I'm just here to say good morning to the light of my life, Nina!" Aiden went to kiss her on the lips, but Nina scooted back, and Aiden ended up kissing Fabian on the cheek.  
"Is this your way of making up with me? Because it's not going to work!" Fabian said. Aiden opened his eyes and scooted back.

"You know, you're really getting in the way of mine and Ninas relationship," Aiden said.

"We need to go to class," Fabian announced, and, after Nina got off his lap, getting up. Everyone left, and Aiden try to tag along, but was always at the edge of the group, so they could make a plan of confronting him.

That Night, Nina, Amber, and Joys room

The Sibuna group were scattered across the room.

"…I'm just saying, it doesn't make sense," Jerome pointed out.

"So fish are freaks of nature!" Alfie yelled.

"But h…" Jerome was interrupted by a light.

"This is just like when Sara appeared!" Amber freaked out.

"Don't worry," Alfie put his arm around Amber.

"Nina!" Sara appeared.

"Sara!" Nina squealed. She seemed to be the only one unaffected.

"Nina! You have to set the boy straight. You have to tell him how you feel!"  
"What do you mean?" Sara looked disappointed.

"The one trying to steal your heart is not who he appears to be! You have to tell him how you feel!"  
"But he won't listen!"  
"Make him! If you don't, he will…" There was a scream. It scared Nina, and she buried her head in Fabians chest. When the scream stopped, and Nina looked up, Sara was gone.

"All my doubts are gone," Mick announced. Lowering his arm from guarding Mara around her shoulder, to back around her waist. Jerome removed his arm from Mara, embarrassed.

"Well," Amber said, trying to be on the bright side, "we know what to do! Get Aiden to know Nina can not be won over. But a how?" They brainstormed the whole night, until 10 o'clock.

**In the next chapter, Aiden is going to have a problem. No spoilers!**


	7. I will never like you!

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis **

**OMG! You guys are great! Because of you, I am number four on the list of Hous of Anubis stories! Thanks so much!**

The next day; afterschool; the living room

Everyone was in the living room, except for Aiden. He was at detention for constantly talking(or, more like, flirting) with Nina throughout class. Nina was sitting on Fabians lap. The two of them and Alfie were telling Mick and Mara all about Sibuna. Patricia and Joy were telling Jerome why Mara would never fall for him. Aiden walked in.

"Hello everybody. Hello love," He strode over to Nina.

"Ok," Nina got up, "I am going to make this very clear, I do not now, nor have I ever, nor will I ever have any _good _feelings about you. Much less romantic ones! Just stop trying!" Aiden looked at her. He looked close to tears.

"Well, I see my attempts were in vain. I'll have to try harder!"  
"NO!" The house screamed in unison. Trudy walked in.

"Bad news, loves. Poor Aiden is leaving! He is changing houses!" Only Aiden was upset by this news.

Sibuna meeting area

"At least he's gone!" Amber said cheerfully. Suddenly, there was a light. Sara appeared.

"Nina! Its only gotten worse! I have to go, but be warned. Aiden is still bad. He will get you. He is not human! He i…" There was a scream and Sara disappeared.

"Maybe he's an alien!" Alfie provided.  
"We know he's not human." Fabian provided.

"Aiden is going to do something. Something bad. But what?" Nina was distressed.

**Ok, no cheating. Find out what Sara meant, and what Aiden is, on my sequels story! You guys are the best fans ever!**


	8. Announcment

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis **

**Can't leave you hanging, or can I? I'm making this up as I go along.**

The Next Morning; The kitchen

"Good morning!" Nina said, as she entered the kitchen. Fabian smiled.

"Good morning." Nina walked over to him.

"Why the big smile?" She asked.

"2 reasons. One, you're here. Two, you'll see when everyone gets in here," He replied.

"I don't understand number two, but I love number one!" Nina kissed him. Next to enter where Mick and Mara, followed by Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Amber, and, finally, Patricia.

"Okay, everyone's here. Now what's number two?" Nina asked, arousing curious faces.

"As soon as she's ready, Trudy will tell you!" Fabian couldn't contain his excitement.

"What's happening?" Joy asked.

"_Trudy_, will tell you," Fabian said, simply. Everyone was excited. When she entered, Trudy got cheers and claps and "hooray!"s. She looked at Fabian,

"You told them!"  
"I told them nothing," Fabian told her.

"He's driving us crazy!" Amber whined.

"Well, I guess I can't keep it a secret. We're taking a 2 week long house trip!" Trudy aroused claps.

"Where are we going?" Mick asked.

"Niagara falls!" Another round of applause.

"When are we going?" Amber asked.  
"In just 3 days time!" Everybody looked at each other, wondering how to prepare for a trip in just 3 days _with _school.

**This chapter isn't good. It is necessary though. It gets better.**


	9. Arriving at Paradise

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis or Niagara Falls**

**Welcome to Niagara Falls!**

3 days later; The airport

The group got off the plane and entered the airport.

"Hello, Canada!" Amber cried.

"I don't think it can hear you," Jerome whispered in her ear. Alfie gave him a disapproving look.

"I don't believe we're actually here!" Mara cried, grabbing onto Mick's arm.

"No, we're falsely here!" Alfie tried. Mick and Jerome glared at him.

"I think what she was trying to say was it's Niagara falls!" Joy started.

"The love capital of the world!" Mara put her head on Mick's shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"I read…" Amber started.

"Wow!" Jerome exclaimed sarcastically.

"Cool it! Continue," Alfie came to her rescue.

"Thank you," Amber planted a kiss on his cheek, "like I was saying, more proposals happen at Niagara Falls then anywhere else in the world!" Amber squealed.

"None of us are getting married," Nina said.

"But it is sweet," Mara said.

"Agreed," Nina agreed.

"Great," Jerome complained to Trudy, "you've brought us to the mushy-gushy world."

"If, and I am stressing the if, Amber, I was single, I would love to come here. Lots of single girls here looking for a relationship," Alfie said, and put his arm around Ambers waist.

"Come along, children. We must find our hotel," Trudy started walking along, "And get our luggage."

"Trudy," Patricia called, "We have to carts to put our luggage in."

"Oh, yes. Quite right!" Trudy came back.

"Does Trudy seem a bit distracted to you?" Fabian whispered to Nina.

"I think Trudy has a boyfriend," Nina told him.

"I think he's staying at our hotel," Fabian told her. When everybody got carts, they went to get their luggage.

"Alfie, that's my bag!" Joy yelled, as Alfie put a pink bag with white lace onto his cart.

"Oh, sorry Joy," Alfie gave Joy back her bag.

"Ok, does everyone have their bag?" Trudy asked.

"Ow! Stop hitting me, you bat!" Alfie yelled at an old woman, whose bag he took. The old lady left.

"Alfie, come on! We have to go!" Trudy ushered them out, and in to an awaiting cab.

"The Abcdef hotel, please," she told the man. Their first impression was amazing. It had its own lot, nothing for miles except the hotel area, and a parking lot. It was, goregeous!

"Come on!" Trudy said, paying the man, and giving the taxi cab driver his money.

"Okay! The rooms are-Amber, Joy, and Nina, room 912, Patricia and Mara, room 914, Fabian and Mick, room 913, Alfie and Jerome, room 915. Here are your cards. Everybody gets one, and I get one to each of your rooms. The elevator is over there. Settle in, then feel free to explore. Tomorrow morning, you can explore all of Canada. Today, stick to the hotel. I will be back after dinner. You will probably see me tomorrow, so, goodnight!" And with that, Trudy left.  
"Well, I guess we should find our rooms," Patricia said. They walked over to the elevator, and went up to the 9th floor. There they found their rooms. The girls were on the right, and the boys were on the left. Amber, Nina, and Joys room was bigger than the rest, because they were three.

"Wow!" Nina cried, stepping into the room. The other two seemed awestruck too.

"Well," said Amber, eventually, "I guess, I get that bed, Nina gets that bed, and Joy gets that bed!" She said, pointing to the beds in different alcoves. The girls unpacked in their separate closets, then changed, and went to wait for the others in the hallway. The only other ones there were Jerome and Mara.

"Are we interrupting something?" Amber asked.

"No!" Mara cried, at the same time Jerome cried, "Yes!" They shared a glance, and seemingly got lost in each others eyes. Mick and Fabian came out, discussing something.

"I'm just saying, it's what you're supposed to do!" Mick exclaimed. Then, he seemingly noticed Mara and Jerome.

"Having fun with my girlfriend?" He asked, mad. Jerome and Mara looked up.

"Mick, I swear, nothing happened!" Mara started. Mick stopped her.

"Don't worry. I just don't like it that's all," Mick said. Jerome looked upset.

"Mind if I join you?" Mick asked.

"Of course not!" Mara said. Mick sat down between them. Jerome looked very disappointed. His face got sadder when Mara sat on Mick and Mick started kissing her.  
"Oops!" Amber said, "We're put on the outfits we were wearing before!" She said, looking at Nina and Joy.

"You're right!"  
"How did that happen!" They went inside and changed. Nina came out first, "Yes, like that!" She turned around. Fabian was staring.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I…uh…um…eee…aaa….mmmm…abd…humm…muuua," He tried to talk.

"Are you ok?" Nina asked. Jerome got up, hit him on the back, and sat back down.  
"It looks good," He managed.

"I think he just got flabbergasted," Joy said, coming out, "He never did that before." When everyone got out, the decided on what to do. They would explore until they got hungry, then they would find a place to eat. Then, they saw something that ruined the happiness. Aiden had come.

"Hello, everyone," He said, obviously happy, "Hello, love," He directed at Nina.

"What do you want?" Fabian growled. Nina gave him a comforting kiss.

"Nina," He said. Fabian had be restrained by Alfie, Jerome, and Mick to not hurt Aiden.

"Well, goodbye everyone. Goodbye, sweetness of the birds," He said, blowing Nina a kiss. Fabian, even while being restrained, managed to get over to Aiden and almost throw a punch. Aiden walked away laughing. As soon as he was out of earshot, Fabian relaxed again.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Alfie asked.

"He tried to take Nina. He tried to look up her skirt! He is trying to win her over!" Fabian explained.

"Well, he's never gonna get her!" Mick told him.  
"Mick's right!" Nina said, and kissed Fabian on the cheek. Meanwhile, Jerome walked over and helped Mara up, much to the annoyance of Mick. He decided to show Jerome Mara was his, by going over whatever he did to be nice, in romance. When she was up, Mick walked over and picked her up in his arms. It was Jeromes turn to be annoyed. Fabian put his arm around Nina, and Alfie held Ambers hand, and they went off exploring.

**Sorry it was so long! In the next chapter, there is going to be excitement!**


	10. I always think of you

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis or Niagara Falls**

Exploring The Grounds

"I think it's sweet," Mara said.

Mick laughed, "Jerome? Sweet?"

"I hate to admit it," Nina said, "But Mara's right. It's sweet."

"How are flowers at breakfast sweet?" Mick questioned.

"It means, first thing in the morning he thinks of you," Nina explained.

"Ugh!" Mick groaned.

"What he means," Fabian explained, "You should think of her first thing in the morning anyway. I mean, I know I think of Nina all the time. From the time I wake up, to the time I go to sleep, I think of her laugh, her smile, everything about her." Fabian gave Nina a kiss on the cheek.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" All the girls chimed.

"He is sooooooo super doper sweet!" Amber squeaked. Alfie looked at her.

"Don't worry," She said, "I still like you!"

"You know," Jerome pointed out, "Fabian has always been known for being sweet, but Nina is the first girl he was ever romantic with."

"Well, he's doing awfully well. Better than you, Jerome," Patricia told him.

"Yea, but Fabians only in love with Nina, Jerome hits on every girl and gets rejected," Mick pointed out. Suddenly, Amber and Nina stopped dead in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked. They looked at each other, then, together, proclaimed,

"Sara."

"What about her?" Fabian pressed.

"She, she's, she," Amber started.

Nina sighed, "She's here." Systematically, Fabian put his arm around Nina, and Alfie did the same to Amber. Joy and Patricia hugged each other. Jerome tried to put his arm around Mara, but Mick picked her up in his arms. And Sara appeared, with Aiden.

**No conclusions can be made at this point. Even I don't know what's going to happen next! Suggestions welcome.**


	11. Jerome and Mick

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis or Niagara Falls**

Aiden looked at everyone.

"There is danger," He stated.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked.

"He is back," Sara continued.

"Where?" Nina asked.

"He is coming," Aiden continued.

"Where?" Amber pressed.  
"Be warned," Aiden disappeared, taking Sara with him. There was a scared silence as everyone processed what they heard: Rufus was coming back.

"I'm sure he was kidding," Fabian broke the silence. Gradually, everyone seemed to accept his conclusion; Aiden was lying. Then, Mick moved them on to more pressing matters.  
"Why did you try to put your arm around Mara?" Mick asked.  
"Instinct," Jerome justified.

"What do you mean _instinct_?"

"I needed to protect her," Jerome looked straight at Mick. Fabian realized he still had both arms around Nina. He took one way, but kept the second around her shoulders. Usually, he would put it around her waist, but he wanted to protect her incase Aiden or Rufus came.

"Why did you need to protect her? I was here," Mick challenged.  
"Yeah, I noticed. You picked her up in your arms _again. _Poor girls can't even keep her two feet on the ground around you," Jerome got stronger.  
"I'll protect her how I see fit," Mick took a step closer, "since she is my girlfriend. I notice how you don't seem to care that Fabian protected Nina with both arms."

"Yeah," Jerome took a step closer, "but that's because Nina loves Fabian." Mara had to step in between them to keep them from getting into a fight, since neither one would hurt her.

"Oh really," Mick looked ready to explode, "Well, at least I'm her boyfriend, and not just some weirdo who has a crush on her, although it's obvious she doesn't like me!"

"Are you sure she doesn't have a crush on me? Because it sure seems that way!"

"Really? Are you sure, because it didn't seem that way every time she picks me over you!"  
"What are you implying, Campbell?"  
"I'm not implying anything, I'm straight out saying she doesn't like you!"

"Mara, I think you should move out of the way!" Jerome said, in a softer tone.

"I don't ever plan on saying this again," Mick was softer with her too, "but Clarke is right. You should probably move."

"I'm not moving!" Jerome now duplicate Mick, and picked her up.  
"What happened to letting her stand on her own two feet!"  
"Just moving her."

"Well put her down!" Jerome lowered his arms.

"Too scared to fight me without my girlfriend protecting you?" Jerome let Mara down.

"Now lets fight," Jerome said. Mara rushed over to Mick, to try to stop the fight.

"She's protecting you because you're weak."  
"She's protecting me because she _loves _me!"

Catch the rest in the next chapter!


	12. Lots and lots of stuff!

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis or Niagara Falls**

"Ok, the rules are simple: None," Jerome explained.

"Sounds good," Mick gently pushed Mara off to the side so she wouldn't get hurt. But Mara ran back.  
"Mara, you need to move," Jerome was always softer talking to Mara.

"No! You two can't fight! I won't let you!" Mara was practically screaming. Jerome and Mick exchanged looks.

"We'll fight another time, I guess," Mick said.

Mara sighed, "That's better, at least." Mick put his arm back around Maras waist, and Jerome still looked mad.

"Come on," Amber tried to raise the tension, "The lady at the desk told me about a great restaurant! It's only a little bit further down! Lets have dinner!"

"Lead the way!" Joy motioned forth.

At the restaurant; at their table

Jerome was sitting on one end of the table. Next to him was Joy, sitting next to Patricia, sitting next to Mara, sitting next to Mick on the other end, sitting next to Alfie, sitting next to Amber, sitting next to Nina, sitting next to Fabian, sitting next to Jerome.

"…and setting off the fire alarms!" Alfie finished. There was intense laughter.

"And the girl never found out?" Nina asked.  
"Well, she dumped me," Alfie corrected. More laughter.

"If she found out it was you, she would have killed you," Patricia told him.

"She tried," Alfie gazed off, then after a few moments, he shuddered. Everybody laughed again.

"Ok, um, my name is Kristy, I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Kristy came over. She had long auburn hair that reached down to her waist. She had green eyes, and dazzlingly white teeth. She was slim and had 'curves.' Jerome would describe her as 'hot.' When everyone ordered, the waitress continued on her way. A little while later, a girl walked up to them. She looked about 13, with wavy brown hair going down to her shoulders, and brown eyes.

"Hello," She greeted them, "Someone told me to give you a message. He said, 'beware.' He seemed kinda, off." The girl made the cuckoo sign. They exchanged glances. It was obviously Aiden who had sent her.

"He's sitting over there," The girl said. The gang looked over, and Aiden was there. He smiled at them.

"Ok, are you guys ready to order? Allesia! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here! Go," Kristy came back. Allesia gave her a look. Kristy shooed her, "Sorry about that. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Shrimp fettuccini Alf redo," Jerome said.

"Chicken fingers," Patricia decided.

"Make it two!" Joy added.  
"We're going to share Cajun Shrimp & Chicken Pasta," Mara said, signaling to Mick and herself when she said share.

"We," Alfie kissed Amber, and continued, "are going to share Blackened Chicken Alfredo."

"We're gonna share Tossed Tomato-Basil Chicken," Nina finished.

"Okay," Kristy collected their menus.

"Everybody get what they ordered?" Kristy asked.

"Yes," everyone chimed. As soon as she was gone, they exchanged and got what they really ordered. Fabian had his arm around Nina. They were facing each other. Fabian fed Nina a bite. Nina kissed him. She fed him a bite. He kissed her.  
"You know, that's really, um, ugh!" Jerome said.  
"I don't think so," Mara said. Mick fed her a bite.  
"You're so sweet," Mara said, and gave him a big kiss. Jerome rolled his eyes.

After dinner; walking back

"You know, there's only so much couple stuff I can take," Jerome complained.

"That's because you don't have a romantic bone in your body!" Patricia snapped.

"Yeah, but you guys take it to a new level. An annoying new level."  
"Not true," Joy intercepted, "I remember when Fabian used to be my boyfriend…"  
"Joy!" Fabian cried, "I'm sorry Nina, it was nothing, really," Fabian was talking fast. Nina kissed him. When the pulled apart, Fabian looked at her, "Does that mean I should be quiet?" Nina nodded. Fabian put his arm around her again.

Joy laughed, "She already knew."

Fabian looked from girl to girl, "How?" Joy and Nina looked uncomfortable.

Then Joy started, "Well, at the end of prom, Nina walked into the bathroom. I told her I was looking forward to seeing you, and, um, we could get our relationship back on track. She looked sorry and told me you just kissed her. I told her we used to date, but I guess I couldn't expect to wait for me. We hugged, and she left."

"I don't think I'll ever understand that," Fabian concluded.

**Authors Note-Don't worry, Fabina are still together! They loved each other!  
**"You don't have to," Joy said, "You just have to understand you will be one of our most discussed subjects."  
Amber groaned, "I'm sharing a room with two girls who love _Fabian!_"

Back at the hotel

"Oh, good. I caught you before you went to bed!" Trudy said, catching them in the hallway, "I thought I would introduce you to someone. You see, Victor is moving out. She is replacing him," Trudy stepped back, and there was the little girl they had seen at the restaurant.

"Hi!" The little girl said. Then she walked into the room next to the girls. Trudy walked into the one on the other side. They all exchanged glances, but they couldn't dare discuss what they just saw.  
"Tomorrow," chattered Amber, "we should all go on the Maid of the Mist!"

They all agreed, and went off to bed.

2:37 am; the hotel hallway

Jerome and Mick sneaked out into the hallway. They saw Mara lying down there, fast asleep. She, no doubt, had anticipated this, and was planning on trying to stop them. But she had fallen asleep. Mick walked over, and picked her up in his arms. In her sleep, she put her arms around his neck. He walked quietly into her room, pulled down the covers, and put her in her bed. Then he put the covers back, and kissed her on the forehead. She sort of woke up

**Authors Note- Like , when you're asleep but you kinda interact with your surroundings, but you don't remember that in the morning.**

and kissed him.  
"Go to sleep," He whispered.

"Good night," She whispered back.

"Good night." Mick walked back outside.

"Is she asleep?" Jerome asked. Mick nodded. "Good. Now we can fight."

"Jerome," Mick stopped him, "We shouldn't fight."  
"Are you scared?" Jerome taunted.  
"No," Mick was defiant, "But the person we're fighting over doesn't want us to fight!"

Jerome thought for a minute, "I guess. But Mara will still be mine!" He said.

"In your dreams," Mick told him.  
"Tonight and every night," Jerome shot back.

The Next Day; Maid of the Mist

"Isn't this beautiful?" Asked Nina.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Fabian told her. Nina smiled, and gave him a kiss.

"Everybody be careful!" Trudy warned, "You don't want to fall off!" Allesia, who, from what they could gather, was a genius, and graduated college at the age of 12, rolled her eyes.

"They're not 3!" She said, indignantly.

"You know, you really have to figure out how to take control. Victor will be checking up on you. He still is in the school," Trudy said. Allesia rolled her eyes again.

**Authors Note: Sorry, I have nothing more to write about Niagara falls!**

Back at school; In their living room(or whatever its called there)

Everybody was sitting down.

Allesia walked in, "Hello. Can, I um, speak with you guys for a bit?"

"Sure," Amber said.  
"Is Trudy around?" Allesia asked. She looked like she had a big secret.

"No, she went to get food supplies. She won't be back for a while," Alfie said.

Allesia let out a breath, "Good. I have something to show you guys." She said a few strange words.

"Now we won't be overheard," She explained. Everybody looked confused.

"You see, I," She took a deep breath, "I was chosen for a particular reason. You see, I have magic." Everyone gasped.  
"You probably don't believe me," She continued, "So I'm going to prove it." She uttered a word, and the pillow went into the air.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Jerome said. Allesia uttered a few more words, and the pillow did a few back flips while barking like a dog.

"Now I believe you," Jerome said.

**Find out more in the next chapter!**


	13. Adoption

Anyone wanna adopt my story? Just e-mail me with the name of the story you want to me to read! The final judging will be on April 10, 2011, and the winning author will be e-mailed. As well as given full rights to my story. You may or may not wanna to just re-post it, or continue in a new story. Please e-mail me which, and I'll post it.


	14. Compete!

**I refuse to announce the winner until I have at least 5 contestants. Also, I am changing the date to April 15, 2011. If I do not have 5 contestants by then, I will change the date again. I will post who wins in my next chapter, provided my requirements are met. **


	15. The Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, Bridgit Mendler, Adam Hicks, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, or Justin Bieber(Though I'm not a fan). **

The House of Anubis gang (Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Trudy, Victor, and Alesia) filed into the reception hall and quickly found their reserved table.

"Good evening," A waiter came to their table. "Here are the menus. I will let you look over them for a few moments." She put water on their tables. Then, with a flip of her red ponytail, the waitress left.

"These heels are killing me," Patricia reached under her 'flowing,' floor-length, black dress to undo the strap on her black torture devices.

"Patricia," Amber scolded, "You're going to ruin your heels." Amber fluffed her elegant curls clipped in a bun on the top of her head, covered by a crown. She straightened her pink dress, coming down to about 4 inches above her knee, and re-did the strap on her matching pink heels. Then she re-applied her dark pink lipstick.

"Alfie," Amber asked, "_What _are you doing?"

Alfie was now playing with the tie on his suit and his black shoelaces on his black dress shoes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alfie grinned. "I'm trying to tie my tie to mu shoelaces."

**Just trying to describe what they're wearing. I'll do it properly now.**

To put it plainly, all the boys, and Victor, are wearing black suits, black dress shoes, and ties.

Nina was wearing a blue dress, flowing behind her when she walked. She had matching blue heels. Her hair was slightly waved. She was wearing a light pink lipstick and slight blush.

Mara was wearing a long white dress and matching heels and gloves. He hair was done normally.

Joy was wearing a green dress, down to her knee. She was rocking the nature look with matching brown heels and a blue headband. **IDK.**

Alesia was wearing a red dress. It went down right under her knees and was accompanied by a pair of red heels.

Trudy was wearing a black dress with black heels and a black handbag.

.

.

.

Once they got their food, and many more people showed up, the lights dimmed.

A figure came on the stage. The figure was about 21 and had dark brown straight hair. It was a female. The figure had light brown eyes and was wearing an-extremely short(EXTREMELY SHORT)-red dress, with black lace at the borders. It stooped down and showed off extreme cleavage. The figure had plenty of afore mentioned cleavage, and the figures…figure...was actually nice. It was also wearing black earrings.

It was accompanied by a male figure, about 25. It had brown messy hair. It was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, and a black tie with black dress shoes and black socks. The figure was not very muscular, but had a charming smile and baby blue eyes.

Both figures had wireless microphones on their ears and were in spotlight.

"You know, Crissy," The male figure said, "I have the strangest feeling I'm forgetting something."

"I know, Austin," The female figure, presumably Crissy, said. "I feel like someone's watching us!" 

"Oh," Austin turned to face the crowd, "I remember! We're announcing the award show for Almost Genius!"

Crissy turned too, "Oh! Well, let me introduce our panel of celebrity judges! This is Bridgit Mendler!"

Cheers from the crowd, as a spotlight shone one Bridgit Mendler. 

"Adam Hicks!" Austin announced.

The same thing, now 2/5 of the judges done.

"Rupert Grint!" Crissy announced.

The same thing repeated.

"Emma Watson!" Austin said.

And again.

"And Justin Beiber!" They yelled.

Extreme cheers and spotlight.

"Now, let's begin the show," Austin said.

"Let's begin with our first act, the beauty competition!" Crissy announced.

.

.

.

Music began to play and all 5 contestants showed up.

First-was Rain Summers. A very beautiful girl.

Second-A pig, called Sandra.

Third-A fairly pretty girl, Molly.

Fourth- A very beautiful girl that could be a model. Her name, Katie.

Fifth- A fat girl-ish-thing in a dress and a wig. Her name was Petunia.

They walked one behind the other in a straight line, up to the judges, who each wrote down a score on their papers.

.

.

.

"Okay, the loser of the talent competition," Started Crissy.

"Who will be kicked off the show," Interrupted Austin.

"Envelope please," Crissy opened it, "The two lowest are Petunia and Sandra."

"But the one kicked off is…Petunia," Declared Austin. Petunia, wiping tears away, left the stage.

"Sandra, you are safe," Crissy said.

"Next, the talent portion!" Austin declared.

"Where two will be leaving us," Crissy added.

.

.

.

"First up, Rain Summers."

Rain Summers came on stage and performed a mind-blowing song.

Next, Sandra. She dropped her ribbon. Repeatedly.

Then, Molly did quite well on the guitar.

Last, Katie sung, and the audience burst into applause. She blew kisses to the audience.

.

.

.

"Okay, the three in jeopardy," Crissy said. "It's Rain Summers, Sandra, and Molly."

"Sandra," Austin said, "You have been voted off." Sandra started crying and ran off the stage.

"Rain Summers," Crissy said, "You are…safe!" Molly hugged Rain Summers, and walked off with dignity.

"Last," Announced Austin, "The questions portion of the contest!"

.

.

.

"Okay," Austin asked Katie, "What charity touches your heart?"

"Well," Katie said, "I've always loved animals. They really touch my heart. I have a kitten at home. Her name is fluffy. I have a picture."

There was applause.

"Okay," Crissy asked Rain Summers, "If you could eat with any historical figure, who would it be and why?"

"Well, I would eat with St. Nicholas because he gave so much away and asked for nothing in return. He really is a role model, and if more people were like him, the world would be a much better place."

.

.

.

"Okay, now you vote!" Crissy told the audience. "The track pads are under your chairs. 1 is for Katie, and 2 is for Rain Summers!"

.

.

.

"Okay," Austin said, "The moment of truth. Rain Summers, you got 56 votes."

"Katie, you got," Crissy paused and dramatic music played, "52 votes." Katie and Rain Summers hugged.

**So Rain Summers got the story!**


End file.
